


Encuentros nocturnos (Night encounters)

by RioluZX



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Anal Sex, Content approved by SCAR, Davis top, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mpreg, Nudity, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Romance, Tk bottom, Yaoi, big dick Davis, little dick Tk
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioluZX/pseuds/RioluZX
Summary: Cuando las aventuras llegaron a su final la vida de los niños elegidos debio volver a la normalidad, despues de tanto conflicto eso era algo que Tk agradecia, sin embargo el hecho de tener que pasar solo el verano no era algo que le hacia muy feliz, decidiendo escapar del calor de la ciudad decide ir al digimundo, sin esperar encontrarse con Davis en este, un simple encuentro llevando a mas, haciendo su amistad crecer, otros sentimientos aparecer y finalmente llevandolos a algo aun mas intenso.
Relationships: Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya/Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3
Collections: Sin Corps





	Encuentros nocturnos (Night encounters)

Un nuevo día finalmente llegaba a su final, el ajetreo en la ciudad de Odaiba llegaba a su final, siendo reemplazado ahora por un ambiente más calmado bajo el manto nocturno, algo que sin duda se agradecía siendo pleno verano, cualquiera respiraba más relajado cuando la temperatura descendía, algunos siendo más activos en aquel momento que otros, uno de esos casos era Tk, para el joven elegido sin duda alguna era más relajante ese entorno, la falta de ruidos fuertes, poder tomar una larga ducha para quitarse el estrés y sudor del día, meterse en su pijama y quedarse viendo la televisión sentado en el sofá, no había ninguna preocupación en su cabeza en ese entonces, quizás era por como todos los conflictos del pasado ya habían terminado, ya había sido un año desde que la batalla contra Malomyotismon llegara a su final, ambos mundos, el humano y el digital a salvos de cualquier amenaza, por el momento, sabía bien que tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir algo que le sacara de ese estado de calma en el que estaba, sin embargo no sería en ese momento, ese era donde su agotada madre bostezaba, diciendo que iría a dormirse y le pedía no se quedara en pie hasta tan tarde.

-Buenas noches mamá-

Con aquellas palabras el rubio se despidió de ella, espero en silencio hasta escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, saco su celular y envió un mensaje, espero unos minutos y al tener respuesta apago el televisor, se dirigió a su habitación y fue a su computadora para encenderla, Patamon quien estaba ahí se acurrucaba en una de las almohadas de su cama, notando claramente la ansiedad en el rostro de su compañero humano, como este se movía de un lado a otro, ordenando algunas cosas de su habitación, a veces quejándose de lo lenta que era su computadora, le daba cierta gracia pues normalmente él no era alguien impaciente.

-¿Hoy también vas?- pregunto notando como este se detenía y sonrojaba levemente por sus palabras, aun así asintió sin poder formar una sonrisa feliz por ello, terminando de colocar cosas en una mochila que colgó en su espalda.

Apenas la computadora abrió una aplicación Tk enseño su digivice, una luz recorrió el lugar y al segundo este ya no se encontraba, reapareció en medio de un lugar lleno de vegetación, se estiro un poco mientras revisaba que aún tenía la mochila, no se preocupó por la ropa que usaba, ya había aprendido que sin importar lo que llevara puesto, cada vez que iba al digimundo sus ropas cambiaban a las mismas de su primera vez ahí, inclusive una vez se atrevió a intentarlo desnudo, agradecía que sus ropas hubieran aparecido, de otra manera habría sido vergonzoso ir a la cita que tenía cada vez que venía a ese lugar.

Un motivo por el cual Tk disfrutaba más la noche que el día era debido a que escapaba de casa, no era que odiara a su madre, la quería y mucho, pero ella casi nunca estaba en casa por su trabajo, estar en un apartamento solo con Patamon funciono en un momento, pero con los años este comenzaba a buscar compañía humana, algo difícil después de que la batalla había terminado, todos tenían que volver a sus vidas normales, ayudar a arreglar el digimundo, estudios, familia, no tener una amenaza sobre el cuello sin duda era agradable, pero con la escuela acabada y todos teniendo planes en distintos lados, era normal comenzaran a tomar caminos separados, 

Su hermano Matt fue el primero en dejarle al tener una oportunidad con su banda, se disculpó con él una y otra vez pero como siempre, Tk simplemente sonrió y le animo a dar su mejor esfuerzo, intentando que no se preocupara por el pero realmente si quería eso, que alguien se quedara a su lado sin importar lo que dijera, no queriendo quedarse encerrado en ese lugar comenzó a ir mas al digimundo, ya fuera por una caminata, tener un lugar en el que se sentía libre, incluso simplemente ver las estrellas que ya no eran visibles en la ciudad, nunca pensó que le llegaría compañía en aquel lugar, mucho menos que eso se hiciera más frecuente, al punto que parecía una parte de la rutina que él esperaba más que nada, sus ojos se enfocaron en unas edificaciones, más que eso parecían bloques con los que solían jugar los niños, el pueblo del inicio, un sitio seguro en el cual solían encontrarse, aunque por lo visto, aún no había llegado.

-Tarde como siempre- suspiro rascándose la nuca mientras decidía sentarse en el césped, reviso su digivice y noto que en realidad él había llegado muy temprano, quizás era lo mejor, sabía bien lo impaciente que podía ser Davis a veces, abrió su mochila, saco una libreta y comenzó a revisarla desde el inicio, no importaba cuantas veces la leyera, simplemente era una de sus historias favoritas.....su historia con Davis.

Por más difícil que fuera de creer, el joven de cabellos tinto y el ahora eran más cercanos, algo que en su inicio pensó sería imposible, este siempre había mostrado cierto resentimiento hacia el por tener la atención de Kari, ¿era su culpa?, ella era una amiga de infancia, por no decir todos los peligros que pasaron juntos, era algo que ponía a Tk triste en sus momentos, el hecho de que no podían ser amigos por como a Davis le gustaba ella, mientras que el rubio era el entrometido entre ambos, sin embargo algo pareció cambiar en él, ya no se mostraba tan hostil, incluso sus intentos de impresionar a Kari eran menos frecuentes, llegando a terminar finalmente, Tk pensaba que era debido a Ken, su nuevo mejor amigo y admitió sentirse algo celoso, especialmente cuando ellos lograban una digievolucion DNA tan poderosa, a veces deseaba proponerle a Davis que ellos intentaran hacerlo, no dudaba en que sus digimon formarían uno más poderoso y elegante, no es que se quejara de que a él le tocara hacer una con Cody, solo desearía que su digievolucion no fuera tan....bizarra.

Había ocurrido hace algo más de un año, estaba atardeciendo y él se encontraba sentado bajo un árbol, viendo como los digimon recién nacidos jugaban, Patamon volaba haciendo que los siguieran, parecía que sería otra tarde relajada pero se equivocó, que Davis apareciera por ahí lo tomo por sorpresa, este simplemente dijo que estaba escapando de su hermana pues se quejaba de que hacia ruido al jugar con Veemon, mientras lo escuchaba quejarse quiso gritarle de que no hablara mal de ella, al final decidió no decir nada, sabía que no todos los hermanos eran iguales, era molesto pero así era, apenas se había calmado le pregunto el motivo por el cual estaba ahí, simplemente le dijo que era por estar aburrido, quizás fue una mala idea pues este término arrastrándolo con él, habían conseguido un balón y con este jugaron futbol con los digimon, aun cuando lo suyo era más el básquetbol admitió haberse divertido, sin duda era mejor tener a alguien cerca a estar solo, aun si es alguien a quien le desagradas.

De esa simple junta comenzaron a ocurrir más, el digimundo paso a ser el lugar donde ambos jugaban, descansaban o simplemente iban a platicar, era mejor a quedarse solos en casa en pleno verano, de esa manera se iban conociendo mejor, tenían sus diferencias, sus semejanzas, quizás lo que más alegro a Tk era que Davis no le tenía rencor, el rubio sabia eso, cuando Malomyostismon los atrapo en sus propias fantasías él había ido por él, sin embargo oírlo se sentía mucho mejor, algo que le hacía sentirse feliz, esperaba con ansias cada día el mensaje donde le invitaba a juntarse con él, llevaban cosas para poder comer y pasaban horas así, incluso llegaron a acampar con sus digimon, cuando solo quedaba un mes para volver a la escuela, Davis le propuso que recorrieran todo el digimundo, ahora que no estaba el emperador de los digimon, agujas de control o alguna amenaza, podían sentirse seguros de poder verlo todo realmente, Tk tuvo sus dudas, literalmente era un lugar enorme y no creía fueran a verlo todo, aun así termino aceptando por la insistencia de Davis, claro, tuvieron que mentir a sus padres de que irían todos en grupo juntos, pero la verdad el rubio nunca se arrepintió de su decisión.

Aquel viaje en el digimundo fue sin duda el que mejor recordaría de todos, no solo porque fue el primero en que no intentaban asesinarlo, comerlo o controlarlo, sino que Davis era realmente alguien divertido con quien estar, se metía en problemas, se emocionaba de más, le arrastraba para que se sacaran una fotografía en cada lugar nuevo, de donde sacaba tantas energías nunca lo sabía, pero entre más interactuaba con él se sentía más a gusto, luego algo extraño cada vez que debían compartir la tienda que usaban para acampar, finalmente nervioso cada vez que Davis se movía en sueños, terminando algunas veces con el abrazándolo por la espalda y el rubio sudaba sin saber qué hacer en tal situación, fue cosa de tiempo antes de que comenzara a sentirse tímido a su lado, su corazón latiera cada vez que sus manos se rozaban al caminar cerca, por ultimo su rostro enrojeciera cada vez que él se desnudaba frente a él, ya fuera para cambiarse de ropa o ir a nadar en algún lugar que encontraban, el nunca parecía mostrar vergüenza de enseñar su cuerpo en su estado más libre.

Tk sabía que sería extraño decirlo abiertamente, pero Davis era alguien bastante atractivo, desde la primera vez que lo había visto pensó eso, aquello se había reforzado al solo poder presenciar su cuerpo, por más que quiso, sus ojos no podían evitar enfocarse en él, sabía bien que Davis era alguien atlético por el soccer pero la vista era sin duda más allá de lo que imagino, sus piernas eran firmes pero también sus brazos, su abdomen plano como su pecho aunque se podía apreciar algo de musculo, sumado al tono bronceado de su piel era sin duda más atrayente, por si eso no fuera suficiente, Davis poseía un pene bastante grande, Tk al menos aseguraba que eran casi 15 cm estando flácidos, al menos esa idea se daba pues no dudaba que era casi el doble que el suyo, aquello únicamente le genero una leve vergüenza, preguntándose si en realidad era ese el tamaño que debía tener alguien de su edad, o simplemente él tenía un pene pequeño, el rubio no pudo pensar mucho en ese momento, el cabellos tinto le llamaba para que entrara al agua, rehusarse fue algo que no debió haber hecho, Davis fue por él, terminaron forcejeando y a final de cuentas sus ropas terminaron volando una tras otra en el lugar, sonrojado el rubio intento cubrir sus 8 cm flácidos, como si no hubiera sido suficiente el hecho de desnudarlo, el cabello tinto lo tomo en brazos y gritando salto al agua con él, difícilmente se le olvidaría ese día a Tk, especialmente por como Davis paso gran parte del día desnudo al no tener ropas limpias.

Quizás ese fue el instante en que Tk comenzó a experimentar otros sentimientos por su nuevo mejor amigo, las cosas buenas de Davis parecían ser más notorias para él, sus defectos también pero no eran tan molestos como antes, con cada día sentía que estaba acostumbrándose más a su compañía, incluso a disfrutarla en sobremanera, le gustaba la idea de ir a acostarse con alguien en la noche, que al despertar este aun estuviera a su lado, desayunar juntos, salir a dar un paseo, descubrir las cosas del digimundo, incluso comenzó a llevar un diario de sus aventuras, cada noche escribía lo que había sucedido, los digimon que conocieron, Davis le hacía compañía mientras cocinaba algo para ellos, no importaba cuantas veces lo dijera, le parecía increíble que el sueño del de googles era tener una cadena de restaurantes, aunque con probar lo que hacía no dudaba seria exitoso, inclusive terminaba aprendiendo cosas de él, creyó que esa nueva sensación por él era admiración, sin embargo pronto descarto esa simple idea, no podía ser admiración si se le quedaba viendo por largos periodos de tiempo, apreciando cada detalle de él, deseando estar cerca suyo, ya fuera simplemente sentándose a su lado o acercando su bolsa de dormir a la suya, la calidez que emanaba el cuerpo de Davis, su aroma natural que siempre le daba un sentimiento de calma, la sonrisa que le daba y le hacía sentir feliz de que este lo pasara bien a su lado, Tk no era ingenuo y tampoco infantil, el simplemente debía aceptar los hechos, se había enamorado de Davis.

Cuando comenzaron a ir a zonas más cálidas el rubio supo que sus sentimientos serian un problema, Davis molesto de sudar sus playeras había decidido estar sin ella, generándole un cosquilleos en su abdomen por los nervios y la ansiedad que le provocaba, Tk solo quería saltarle encima, frotar su mejilla contra ese pecho firme, que Davis lo abrazara y quizás algo más, en los últimos días el rubio no dejaba de fantasear con besar al de cabellos tinto, deseaba conocer la suavidad de sus labios, su sabor, como se sentirían al corresponder los suyos, el de googles volteo a mirar curioso como Tk se encontraba sonrojado, este riéndose nervioso insistía en que no era nada.

\- "Sé que soy guapo, si quieres tocar no me molesta, siempre y cuando sea de la cintura hacia arriba"-

Davis sonrió de modo burlón flexionando uno de sus brazos, Tk sintió la sangre acumularse en sus mejillas, solo le dio una palmada en su espalda y se adelantó a él, realmente pidiendo que no le ofreciera cosas que si deseaba, continuaron caminando un poco más, según el mapa que tenían podrían encontrar una villa al anochecer, sin embargo caminar en medio de aquel lugar no resultaba fácil, la temperatura parecía solamente aumentar, Tk sentía su playera completamente pegada a su torso, siendo incómodo y en un momento sus piernas se tambalearon cayendo de rodillas.

\- "¿Estas bien?" - Davis, Patamon y Veemon se apresuraron en acercársele, preocupados por como jadeaba y su rostro permanecía enrojecido, el de googles saco una botella de agua, le ayudo a beber mientras los digimon le arrojaban aire con lo que tenían a mano.

\- Si....solo un golpe de calor solo dame un.... ¡wow! - grito cuando Davis lo cargo en su espalda, sus brazos como reflejo rodearon su cuello y la cercanía hizo su corazón palpitar aceleradamente.

Para suerte de ambos habían rocas en la lejanía que daban sombra, un lugar en el que podrían descansar, Davis lo llevo a estas y una vez protegidos del sol, ambos digimon cambiaron de forma, como X-Veemon y Angemon se alejaron volando para buscar agua o la villa, estando los dos solos el de googles se acercó a Tk, le quito su playera que estaba empapada en sudor, este ni siquiera pudo detenerlo, su torso pálido y plano quedo expuesto, fue vergonzoso cuando Davis noto lo rosados que eran sus pezones, creyó que se iba a burlar pero solo se quedó viéndolos, pareció reaccionar y le entrego lo que quedaba de agua, el rubio quiso negarse, insistiendo en que se encontraba mejor, Davis alzo una ceja en señal de no creerle y prácticamente le obligo a beberse todo, Tk soltó un suspiro por ello, se sentía mejor sin duda pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no tenían nada más que beber, el cabello tinto le calmo diciendo que seguro sus digimon volverían pronto, manteniéndose optimista mientras se quedaban sentados juntos bajo aquellas rocas.

\- "Gracias" -

Tk quería decir más que eso, realmente lo quería pero no sabía que decir, sintió como Davis le abrazaba por el hombro, le apegaba a el sonriéndole, diciendo que estarían bien y que debía sentirse mejor, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro del rubio por eso, cerro sus ojos para poder disfrutar el momento, lo cercanos que estaban y el sentirse cuidado por alguien, Davis le veía de reojo una sonrisa más relajada en su rostro mientras admitía que estar tan cercanos era algo cómodo, sus ojos no pudieron volver a enfocarse en los pezones rosados de Tk, le llamaban la atención, no podía negarlo pues no recordaba que alguno de los chicos del club de soccer los tuviera así, no pudo contenerse, acerco su dedo a uno de estos y acaricio, aquello tomo por sorpresa al rubio que soltó un gemido, ambos se sonrojaron por tal sonido, desviaron la mirada y decidieron permanecer como estaban en espera de sus digimon.

Apenas los digimon regresaron ambos suspiraron aliviados de que habían encontrado un oasis, los guiaron a este y sin duda alguna el agua fresca con la vegetación les sentó bien, el sol aun estaba en lo alto, Davis no quería arriesgar a Tk así que decidieron que esa noche acamparían ahí, ambos habían evitado hablar de lo ocurrido para no incomodar al otro, armaron la carpa, comieron, intentaban hacer todo como solían hacerlo desde el inicio del viaje, sin embargo, quizás ya era tarde para regresar a la normalidad, el de googles no dejaba de pensar en la agradable cercanía de Tk, algo que nunca creyó posible pero ahora ocurría y le hacía sentir extraño, ni siquiera Kari había ocasionado algo similar en él, por otro lado el rubio aun sentía la agradable sensación del toque de Davis en su pecho, aun le avergonzaba el sonido que llego a soltar cuando toco sus pezones, solo esperaba que eso no fuera a arruinar lo que ambos habían construido en ese viaje, cuando llego la hora de dormir ninguno usaba su playera, inclusive estaban sobre sus sacos de dormir tendidos de espaldas, el calor era desagradable, aun en el oasis era bastante fuerte, más aun para el inquieto de Davis que se sentía asfixiado, miro a su amigo de reojo, respiro profundo para darse valor y hacerle una pregunta.

\- "¿Puedo dormir desnudo?" -

El rubio sintió que la temperatura de su cuerpo se había duplicado por tal petición, aun así asintió, observando como Davis se retiraba los shorts y la ropa interior, dejando expuesta su hombría ante él, esta vez estando tan cerca que Tk no podía apartar los ojos de esta, el chico de googles sonrió levemente, sujeto su verga flácida y la sacudió frente a él, tal acción hizo al rubio reaccionar a que se había quedado mirando demasiado, esta vez se enfocó en los ojos de su amigo, quiso excusarse, decir algo pero ninguna palabra salía de sus labios, noto como se acercó más a él, su mano se movió sujetando el borde de su short, Davis no dijo nada, simplemente comenzó a bajarlo con suma lentitud, acabando en los tobillos del rubio, este sentía su rostro arder al estar solo en sus calzoncillos verdes, los dedos de Davis sujetaron el borde de estos, atento a las reacciones de Tk lo comenzó a bajar, como si pidiera permiso y este únicamente guardo silencio, su pene quedo expuesto, ambos estaban desnudos en la carpa que compartían, sonrojados mientras no podían evitar mirar al otro de pies a cabeza.

\- "Estas duro" -

El rubio sentía su corazón palpitar al ver que en efecto su amigo se encontraba erecto, alzado en unos firmes 21 cm, sin embargo no tenía derecho alguno de quejarse pues él estaba en la misma situación, apenas alcanzando los 14 cm en su caso, ambos con la punta ya expuesta y palpitante en busca de atención, Davis se rasco la nuca un poco apenado de tal situación, aun así podía decir que parecía disfrutarla, el de googles estiro su mano hacia él, Tk soltó un gemido por como nuevamente tocaba sus pezones rosados, endurecidos al estar expuestos y con cada caricia ocasionaba un escalofrió en su cuerpo, el cabellos tinto se entretuvo con ellos un largo rato, más bien parecía disfrutar las reacciones que ocasionaba en su amigo antes de bajar a su pene, sentir esa mano firme tocando su entrepierna provoco que Tk temblara, el de googles tomo una de las manos del rubio y la apoyo en su propia hombría, indicándole que el también podía tocar si lo deseaba, ¿había siquiera que preguntar?, eso era algo que anhelaba desde hace mucho, tuvo que usar ambas manos, delineó cada centímetro, masajeo las pesadas bolas de Davis, las apretó juguetonamente para oírlo gemir, sus cuerpos se acercaron más, ambas vergas entraron en contacto, haciendo más notable la diferencia entre ambos, algo que en secreto disfrutaron, esa noche ambos se masturbaron mutuamente, manchando la mano del otro con su semen, compartiendo un secreto intimo entre ellos al igual que una mirada cómplice, sabiendo bien que habían disfrutado hacer eso.

A la mañana Tk se encontró solo en la carpa, miro a su alrededor y soltó un suspiro, miro su mano por unos momentos y se sonrojo, aun podía oler el semen de Davis en esta, trayéndole los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido anoche, temía que todo fuera algo de una sola vez, un desahogo hormonal y nadie hablaría sobre el tema, el olor de la comida le hizo reaccionar, se colocó sus calzoncillos y shorts antes de salir de la carpa, sintió todo su cuerpo ponerse tenso cuando vio que el cabello tinto estaba cocinando desnudo, su pene flácido balanceándose conforme se movía de un lado a otro, los digimon comían sin ninguna reacción a que no usara ropa, ellos nunca usaban después de todo, apenas se dio cuenta de la presencia del rubio sonrió, dándole los buenos días le indico que viniera a desayunar con ellos, Tk con sus orejas rojas obedeció aunque se veía tenso, Davis se había dado cuenta de eso y a propósito se sentó a su lado, dejando su cuerpo bastante apegado al suyo, el rubio se sobresaltó cuando le abrazo por el hombro, atrayéndolo hacia el mientras comía como si nada.

No sabía que estaba pasando, esperaba distanciamiento no aproximamiento, sabía que él era un chico que no conocía la vergüenza pero hasta el debería reaccionar, se había masturbado con él, otro hombre, no entendía como estaba tan relajado, Davis pareció darse cuenta de eso, acerco su rostro poniéndolo nervioso, más aun cuando respiro suavemente en su oreja, con un tono travieso le susurró que estaba ansioso de que lo hicieran de nuevo, Tk abrió sus ojos de sorpresa viendo cómo se alejaba, le sonreía como siempre y con ello podía confirmar que no bromeaba, trago algo de saliva y simplemente asintió, su entrepierna palpito dentro de sus shorts, el también deseaba repetirlo.

Desde ese momento la relación entre ambos comenzó a tomar un rumbo diferente, uno que ninguno de ellos había considerado cuando se habían conocido, en el día actuaban como si nada, seguían su camino, sacaban fotografías de los lugares que veían y planeaban donde ir después, en la noche ambos se desprendían de sus ropas, se aproximaban y se complacían mutuamente, en momentos llegaban a escuchar el nombre del otro salir de sus labios, aquello era música para los oídos de Tk, no quería que Davis pensara en nadie más cuando lo hacía sentir bien, de la misma manera, el llamaba su nombre, queriendo hacerle saber que solamente el podía excitarle de tal manera.

Conforme los días avanzaban lograron finalmente salir de la zona del desierto, llegando a uno más tropical y agradable, sin embargo Davis no volvió a usar su playera, aun cuando decía que prefería andar sin ella, el realmente disfrutaba las ocasionales miradas que Tk solía darle, el cabellos tinto aprovechaba cualquier ocasión que tenía para entrar en contacto físico con él, tomar su mano diciendo que quería llevarlo a algún lugar, abrazarlo por el hombro en un simple gesto de camaradería, sentarse a su lado y apoyarse en su hombro, viendo como escribía en su diario y notando como se sonrojaba, le gustaban esas reacciones, más aun por sentirse el causante de todas estas, era algo que le hacía sentirse feliz, ver un lado más tímido y reservado de Tk sin duda alguna mostraba lo lindo que era, especialmente cuando el rubio terminaba acurrucándose con él, algo que hacia su corazón latir más rápido que nunca, una sensación que ni siquiera Kari alguna vez pudo provocar.

Una fuerte lluvia detuvo su avance un día, apresurados buscaron refugio bajo los árboles cercanos, incluso los digimon cercanos buscaban refugio del agua y el frio que esta traía, no tuvieron más opción que armar la tienda temprano ese día para protegerse, sus digimon estaban en una escondidos entre las sabanas, sin duda disfrutando ese clima para poder tener un poco de descanso extra, antes de entrar a la suya ambos tuvieron que quitarse todas sus ropas, la lluvia había llegado tan rápido que no se salvaron de quedar empapados, entraron desnudos y con unas toallas intentaron poder secarse, el espacio limitado haciéndolo algo complicado, era inevitable que sus pieles llegaran a rozarse, para cualquiera podría resultar incómodo estar así con otro hombre, pero para ellos no era el caso.

Tk se sonrojo levemente al percatarse de que ya no sentía vergüenza el estar desnudo junto a Davis, incluso, llegaba a considerarlo algo cómodo pues ya no había nada que ocultarse uno al otro, el rubio se reía suavemente por como su acompañante le ayudaba a secarse, de vez en cuando haciéndole cosquillas, este contratacando de regreso, terminando ambos forcejeando y rodando en la carpa, finalmente llegando a un puerto muerto en el que ambos terminaban tirados en el suelo, riéndose por cómo habían dejado un desastre, respirando agitados mientras el sonido de la lluvia resultaba algo relajante, se miraron de reojo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, una sonrisa presente en sus rostros mientras ambos sujetaban suavemente la mano del otro, intentaban decirse algo con ese gesto, no sabían que era pero había algo, ambos lo sabían.

Independiente de la fría lluvia que caía afuera, ninguno de los dos sentía frio alguno, era algo difícil de tener cuando sus cuerpos estaban compartiendo calor, Tk se encontraba sentado en las piernas de Davis, sus vergas erectas tocándose entre sí, haciendo una fricción que sin duda alguna ambos disfrutaban, eso se podía ver en como sus rostros estaban sonrojados, sus respiraciones agitadas y el aroma de excitación masculina de ambos llenaba la carpa, el rubio gemía suavemente, sus dos manos estaban ocupadas masturbando sus hombrías juntas, deseaba cerrar los ojos pues se sentía demasiado bien, sin embargo los mantenía abiertos para poder ver la expresión de placer en Davis, ser el causante de eso le hacía muy feliz, más aun el modo cariñoso en que este le acariciaba, las manos del de cabello tinto se deslizaban por toda su figura, su pecho rozando sus pezones endurecidos del éxtasis, su abdomen generándole un cosquilleo, su trasero haciéndole sonrojar cuando lo apretaba, más aun cuando le decía que le gustaba lo suave y redondo que era, sin embargo la parte que más disfrutaba Tk era cuando acariciaba su mejilla, no podía resistirse y terminaba acurrucándose en esta, sintiéndose querido al igual que deseado con ese simple gesto.

Davis meció sus caderas, aumentando aún más la fricción en ambas hombrías, sus bolas también se acariciaran entre sí, ocasionando con ello que los gemidos de placer en su acompañante crecieran, finalmente llevándolo al orgasmo, el de googles veía con gusto como el semen de Tk salía disparado en el aire antes de caer en la entrepierna de ambos, jadeando agitado el rubio no dejo de mover sus manos, temblando al sentir su hombría sensible pero no le importaba, únicamente se enfocaba en los gruñidos de placer de Davis, como este chorreaba en advertencia de que acabaría, fue cosa de unos momentos para que este arqueara la espalda antes de eyacular, el rubio hizo que apuntara hacia él, provocando que cada chorro de su semilla masculina lo manchara, haciéndole temblar por la morbosa pero excitante sensación que le daba, ambos se observaron agitados, una sonrisa formándose en sus labios mientras observaban sus hombrías aun erectas, desde hace unos días acabar una vez no era suficiente, Davis especialmente deseaba más, ir un paso más allá de lo que ellos habían iniciado, quería experimentar más cosas al lado de Tk.

\- "Chúpamela" -

Más que una petición aquello sonó como una orden, un mandato que el rubio realmente no dudo en obedecer, tomo una leve distancia del de cabellos tinto, viendo como separaba sus piernas ofreciéndole su hombría erecta, no se resistía en lo más mínimo, tras días de haberlo tocado tanto era para el normal sentir curiosidad de su sabor, gateo hacia esta frotándola contra su mejilla, lucia aún más grande de cerca, su boca se llenó de saliva y sin querer perder tiempo saco su lengua, apenas hizo tacto con el largo no hubo vuelta atrás, durante varios minutos Tk se dedicó a lamer la entrepierna de su mejor amigo, la base, la punta, incluso las bolas de este, les dio cariñosos besos, succiones, escuchando como Davis gemía de placer por eso, finalmente tuvo el valor de meterlo en su boca, sentía las orejas arderle con cada centímetro, el masculino sabor de esa verga quedarse en su boca al frotarse en su lengua, no pudo con todo, era su primera vez haciendo tales cosas pero estaba feliz, le gustaba que fuera Davis el primer pene que saboreaba.

El de cabellos tinto suspirando acariciaba sus cabellos, le decía que fuera con calma pero eso era imposible, el rubio estaba completamente abrumado por sus hormonas excitadas, sus chupadas fueron rápidas y sonoras, motivado al escuchar como el disfrutaba, como le llamaba, la manera en que sujetaba sus cabellos, todo eso le hacía sentir más hambriento por él, con cada movimiento de su cabeza intentaba engullir más, su mano acariciaba las pesadas bolas del cabellos tinto, una sola mirada a esos ojos azules opacados por el placer enseñaban que tan feliz estaba Tk de hacer eso, fueron unos momentos de intenso placer para ambos.

Davis gruñó mientras gotas de éxtasis comenzaban a ser expulsadas de su hombría, advirtió al rubio, queriendo apartarle pero este sujeto sus caderas, succiono con más fuerza llevándolo nuevamente al orgasmo, haciendo que esta vez acabara en su boca, la llenara con su semen caliente y espeso provocando un fuerte espasmo en todo su cuerpo, haciendo todo su rostro enrojecer pero Tk no se alejó, más bien no dudo en tragar cada chorro que este liberaba, un sabor algo amargo pero que aun así disfruto, uno que incluso podría aprender a amar si lo consumía lo suficiente, cuando fueron simples gotas las que salían del pene de Davis el rubio se alejó lentamente, sacándolo de su boca y soltando un prolongado gemido de placer.

\- "Davis....ahh....Davis" -

El rubio no podía dejar de gemir su nombre, frotaba su mejilla contra la hombría de su acompañante, sintiendo lo húmedo que estaba por su saliva, alzo su mirada viendo al de googles jadear agitado, aun así podía ver en esos ojos el placer que había sentido, se sonrieron mutuamente en señal de que ambos lo habían disfrutado, Davis se ofreció a pagarle el favor, indicando que ahora sería el quien se la chuparía pero Tk avergonzado dijo que no era necesario, ante su mirada de confusión se acomodó para que este pudiera ver a que se refería, el de cabellos tinto se sorprendió al ver como debajo de este había un pequeño charco de semen, podía ver la punta rosada de la hombría del rubio aun soltando gotas de semen, se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que había sucedido, Tk había eyaculado únicamente por chupársela, tal hecho hizo que su propia verga se alzara nuevamente ante los ojos del rubio, este miro a Davis el cual se rascaba la nuca apenado, señalando que eso era su culpa y el rubio sonreía por ello, eso era algo que sin duda le gustaba saber.

Mientras las frías gotas de lluvia seguían cayendo sobre la carpa, ambos jóvenes se encontraban a salvo en su interior, escondidos del mundo exterior, para ellos en esos momentos solo existía el otro, un cálido aire llenaba ese pequeño espacio, ocasionales gemidos de placer llegaban a escapar de sus labios, estos se encontraban ocupados complaciendo la hombría del otro, estando Tk encima de Davis ambos hacían un 69 que sin duda ambos disfrutaban, la prueba de ello era lo excitado que ambos se encontraban, disfrutando el poder complacer al otro, tocar sus cuerpos con toda libertad, sabiendo con ello que la intimidad que ahora compartían era mayor que antes, el rubio movía su cabeza de arriba a abajo claramente hambriento, aun si ya lo había probado, el pene de Davis resultaba un sabor al que fácilmente podía volverse adicto, sus manos masajeaban las bolas de este, ansioso de probar nuevamente su semen mientras sentía escalofríos de placer.

El de cabellos tinto no se quedaba atrás, para ser la primera vez chupando una verga parecía hacer un buen trabajo, lo sabía por cómo no dejaba de palpitar en su boca, más aun cuando hacía que su lengua estimulara la punta, aquella posición también le gustaba, especialmente por tener el trasero de Tk tan cerca a su rostro, sus manos no pudieron controlarse, masajeaba esa zona suavemente viendo como temblaba por ello, le daba pequeñas nalgadas a modo de broma, sin embargo el sonido de su mano impactar esos glúteos resultaba solo excitarlo más, eventualmente no pudo contener su curiosidad, aparto ambas nalgas exponiendo el ano de Tk, un aguiero rosado y aun estrecho que mostraba la virginidad de este, la sola visión hizo que el cuerpo de Davis ardiera más.

Pese a su ingenuidad el sabia como dos hombres tenían sexo, su ídolo Tai se lo había enseñado una vez, a su vez, su hermana tenia mangas donde dos hombres se enamoraban, entre más veía ese lugar más ideas venían a su mente, finalmente se proyectó a si mismo penetrando ese agujero con su verga erecta, tomando la primera vez de Tk mientras este gemía su nombre, se entregaba a el de piernas abiertas diciendo cuanto lo deseaba, tal idea provoco que su hombría endureciera más, sus caderas se movieron para impactar la boca del rubio tomándolo por sorpresa, Davis cerro sus ojos e imagino que estaba dentro de ese lugar, estaba seguro que se sentiría aún mejor que la húmeda cavidad que arremetía sin piedad, haciendo hasta el último centímetro de su hombría entrar y alcanzar la garganta de Tk que parecía tener corazones en sus ojos.

Aquel acto termino en un fuerte orgasmo que hizo a ambos temblar de pies a cabeza, mientras sus bocas eran llenadas con el semen del otro, ninguno mostro resistencia o repulsión por ello, incluso ambos succionaron la verga del otro más fuerte antes de tragar con gusto, Davis sonrió por como la semilla masculina de Tk era algo acida, aun así no presento queja alguna al beberla, incluso le resultaba agradable simplemente porque era de él, ambos se alejaron lentamente, el rubio sabía que debía quitarse de encima pero no podía, aún estaba demasiado abrumado por el intenso placer que había sentido, el cabellos tinto tampoco parecía quejarse de que estuviera sobre él.

Una vez ambos estuvieron más calmados se tendieron en sus sacos de dormir, se vieron de reojo, Tk abrió su boca queriendo confesar sus sentimientos pero no pudo, temía que eso fuera a arruinar el momento entre ellos, Davis le sonrió y suavemente tomo su mano, notando como este correspondía y entrelazaban sus dedos, aquello le trajo una gran calma al rubio, no se resistió cuando este lo jalo hacia él, sus cuerpos aun manchados nuevamente entraron en contacto, esta vez en un cálido abrazo que Tk no dudo en corresponder. 

Escuchando la lluvia aun caer ambos decidieron tomar una siesta, se metieron en los sacos de dormir y por primera vez desde que compartían carpa, ambos se acurrucaron entre sí, una sonrisa se hizo presente en el rostro del rubio al estar finalmente apegado al firme pecho de Davis, frotaba su mejilla contra este, escuchando como llegaba a reírse por hacerle cosquillas, el de cabellos tinto también se encontraba disfrutando su posición, su mentón descansaba en los suaves cabellos rubios de Tk, una de sus piernas se encontraba entre las de él, sus hombrías flácida se tocaban suavemente, una agradable sensación mientras ninguno decía nada, simplemente estaban con los ojos cerrados y ambos deseaban que esa lluvia nunca se detuviera.

Llegar a ese punto marco un gran cambio en ellos, ambos ahora tenían la confianza necesaria para poder tocar al otro con libertad, a veces solían tomarse de la mano mientras caminaban, sabiendo que el contrario entrelazaría sus dedos con el como si fuera una reacción natural, cuando se bañaban ambos no escondían el hecho de espiar al otro, entraban juntos, competían nadando, peleaban uno contra el otro, forcejeaban, se arrojaban agua y no dejaban de reírse, incluso se quedaban desnudos después de ello, ambos tendidos en una pequeña porción de pasto viendo el cielo, dejando el cálido sol acariciar sus cuerpos desnudos, hablaban con calma de donde irían, otras veces de que comerían, en momentos se acurrucaban entre sí, tal como lo hacían todas las noches, Tk suspiraba por como Davis acariciaba su cabello, lo abrazaba a él, a veces sus manos bajaban a su espalda, finalmente a su trasero y este no se resistía, simplemente gemía mientras sus manos descendían a la hombría del cabellos tinto, sintiéndose avergonzado y al mismo tiempo feliz de como los actos íntimos de ambos se hacían más frecuentes.

A veces Davis le abrazaba por el hombro y le apegaba a él, susurrando en su oído que fueran a un lugar más privado a disfrutar el lugar, Veemon y Patamon los llamaban al no poder encontrarlos, seguro ninguno esperaría que ambos estaban escondidos, Tk de rodillas chupando golosamente la verga del cabellos tinto, este acariciando su cabeza y gimiendo en clara señal de placer, sin embargo no era solo Davis el que deseaba esos momentos, en ocasiones era Tk quien se acercaba a él y le decía que quería verlo desnudo, se sonrojaba cuando hacia eso pues el cabellos tinto se desnudaba en el acto, ya fuera en medio del camino, frente a sus digimon o un poblado, sin embargo era ese mismo valor y falta de vergüenza la que le hacían imposible apartar los ojos de él.

Apenas Davis tenía todo su cuerpo expuesto miraba de modo cómplice al rubio, indicando que él también quería verlo al natural, Tk se sonrojaba por ello pero era imposible decir que no, en más de una ocasión, ambos llegaban a estar el día completo desnudos, al inicio siendo algo vergonzoso, más por como escuchaba que los comparaban entre sí, hacia un pequeño puchero sabiendo bien que el pene de Davis era más grande, pero finalmente lo aceptaba, incluso comenzaba a gustarle, quizás porque al cabellos tinto le gustaba su cuerpo, eso lo hacía sentirse alguien atractivo, incluso deseado al recordar como este le acariciaba cuando estaban apartados de miradas curiosas o en su carpa, si debía ser honesto, Tk sería feliz si ese viaje y el verano nunca llegaran a su fin.

-"Solo queda una semana"-

Aquellas palabras simplemente hicieron que un nudo se formara en el estómago de Tk, había perdido la noción del tiempo realmente, aquel mes había pasado muy rápido para su gusto, sacando su digivice pudo confirmar que exactamente en una semana se acabarían sus vacaciones, seguramente tendrían que volver a casa en unos días para prepararse, soltó un suspiro pues no habían visto ni la mitad del digimundo, Davis se le quedo mirando y sonrió, terminando de cocinar se sentó a su lado para darle su plato, ambos estaban desnudos, era uno de esos días en los que simplemente no tenían ganas de usar ropa, más bien, últimamente casi ni la usaban al estar más cómodos, el clima ayudaba bastante y que los digimon no sobre reaccionaran era más relajante, el rubio bajo la mirada mientras apenas comía, su acompañante lo noto, intentaba animarle asegurando que era lo mejor, que si hubieran logrado todo el viaje sin duda habría sido aburrido, incluso le aseguraba que para el siguiente verano completarían el resto del recorrido, sabía que era una promesa, que vendrían juntos y seguirían explorando, volverían a dormir juntos en la carpa, irían a nadar, caminar, correr, jugar con otros digimon, tocarse mutuamente y complacerse uno al otro como ahora.....exactamente igual que ahora.

-"¿Tienes a alguien que te guste?"-

Si iban a acabarse esos días donde ya no estarían juntos a diario, Tk necesitaba saberlo finalmente, si era una experiencia hormonal, un juego, un compañero sexual o solo un amigo, desde el primer contacto había tenido esperanza de que fuera algo más para Davis, había logrado superar ese odio que le tenía, que se llevara bien con él, ni podría ser tan difícil que lo amara, él lo hacía, no sabía cómo o porque pero él estaba loco por el de cabellos tinto, le gustaba mucho y deseaba ese cálido sentimiento fuera correspondido, lo observo fijamente, queriendo que este hablara con la verdad y dejara el suspenso, Davis tomo su plato y el suyo dejándolos aparte, se acercó haciendo sus cuerpos entrar en contacto y apoyo ambas manos en los hombros de Tk.

-"Claro que sí, tú lo sabes muy bien"-

Quizás en otro momento, el rubio pensaría enseguida que hablaba de Kari, quizás Ken ahora que sabía que a Davis le atraían los hombres, sin embargo en ese verano, en ese preciso momento, donde este le sonreía y miraba de un modo que nunca antes había visto, uno que le hacía sentirse alguien único y preciado, no dudo de que era el, al igual que estaba seguro de que el cabellos tinto sabia de sus sentimientos, no era como si hubiera intentado ocultarlos de todos modos, cuando él se acercó no hizo ningún esfuerzo por alejarse, simplemente espero con el corazón latiéndole aceleradamente hasta que sus labios se encontraron.

Ambos soltaron un suspiro, sus mejillas enrojecieron mientras embozaban una pequeña sonrisa, ese tacto fue corto pero dulce, al separarse se quedaron apreciando al otro, escuchando como sus digimon gritaban de sorpresa por lo que habían visto haciéndoles reír, aun así eso no les detuvo de volver a besarse, esta vez siendo más especial por como ambos se habían aproximado, los brazos de Tk rodearon el cuello de Davis, los brazos de este rodearon la cintura del rubio, levantándolo para sentarlo en sus piernas, apegar sus cuerpos mientras ambos de un modo torpe aprendían a besar, tampoco es que tuvieran mucha prisa, tenían varios días al igual que noches para mejorar, ambos simplemente estaban disfrutando de aquel instante en que sus sentimientos por el otro era correspondidos, como la felicidad les recorría al saber que de ahora en más, serian amigos, amantes....novios.

Aquella noche en su carpa ambos simplemente no pudieron controlarse más, besos, caricias, mordidas, ellos deseaban marcar al otro de manera que todos supieran que ya le pertenecía a alguien, el creciente placer, la pasión ardiendo, Tk gemía con cada caricia que Davis le daba a su cuerpo, mostrando que este ya había aprendido cuales eran sus puntos más sensibles, aquellos que le excitaban al punto que mostraba un lado más pervertido de el mismo, el rubio no dudo en separar sus piernas para él, llamar su nombre conforme su amante besaba su pecho, succionaba sus pezones sensibles, masturbaba suavemente mientras su otra mano introducía sus dedos lentamente en su agujero virgen, preparándolo para unirse ambos en un placer más fuerte que todos los que habían sentido antes, uno que Tk ansiaba experimentar, que fuera Davis el primero y único en tomar su cuerpo al igual que su corazón, suspiro cuando esos dígitos abandonaron su ano dilatado, el cabellos tinto posiciono su verga erecta, se besaron suavemente y el rubio no pudo evitar gritar cuando finalmente lo comenzó a penetrar, comprobaba de primera mano que tan grande era su novio, sentía dolor y creía que nunca acabaría pero se equivocó, apenas lo tuvo todo en su recto se sintió lleno, satisfecho y vibrando de una sensación que jamás sintió, un cosquilleo en su abdomen que le hizo pedir por más.

Davis cumplía su deseo, mostrando la fuerza de sus caderas deslizándose de adentro hacia afuera, en cosa de minutos cualquier rastro de molestia y dolor fueron cosa del pasado, un gran torrente de placer les recorría, uno que hacía a ambos imposibles de mantener silencio, no les importaba que sus digimon escucharan, incluso si llegara uno de sus amigos o el mismo hermano de Tk ambos no se detendrían, estaban en un abismo de placer del cual no había escape, ambos se abrazaban uno al otro, sus lenguas se acariciaban entre sí, sus cuerpos sudaban levemente mientras sus pieles se acariciaban, las caderas de ambos se movían en sincronía para aumentar el ritmo, las bolas de Davis impactaban el trasero del rubio haciendo un ruido seco, uno que ambos disfrutaban pues mostraba que estaban completamente unidos.

Las piernas de Tk rodearon la cintura de su novio, evitando que se alejara demasiado, enseñando que deseaba que permaneciera unido a él y eso era algo que Davis también deseaba, tal intensidad terminó llevando a ambos a liberar un rugido de placer, alcanzando el orgasmo juntos y aferrándose uno al otro, el semen de Tk manchando el cuerpo de ambos, temblando al sentir que liberaba más de lo normal por como sentía que Davis liberaba una gran cantidad de su semilla masculina dentro de él, manchando sus paredes anales con esa sustancia caliente y espesa que tanto le gustaba, haciéndole sentirse de una manera extraña pero agradable, el rubio aun sentía esa enorme dureza palpitando dentro de él, haciéndole sonreír mientras el de cabellos tinto besaba sus mejillas, ambos claramente felices de aquel instante.

-"Adiós virginidad"-

Tk lo dijo claramente satisfecho haciendo que Davis se riera suavemente, se acurrucaron uno con el otro sin separarse, queriendo disfrutar ese momento lo más que se pudiera, había un brillo en sus ojos por la emoción, sabiendo que ahora su relación era aún más profunda y especial, aquella noche ambos se entregaron a sus emociones y deseos sin control alguno, el rubio disfrutando como era llenado una y otra vez con el semen de Davis, durmiendo aun unidos y en la mañana siguiente siendo la prueba de que todo lo ocurrido fue real, ambos sonriendo mientras se besaban felices de estar juntos. 

Lamentablemente los días pasaron y el verano se acabó, ambos volvieron a sus hogares y había un leve temor de que las cosas volviera a la normalidad, sin embargo cuando las clases iniciaron muchos podían ver que ambos actuaban diferente alrededor del otro, ellos decían que era su imaginación, que actuaban como siempre pues ahora era natural para ellos estar al tanto del otro, solían escaparse en los recesos para poder besarse, cuando las clases terminaban Tk se quedaba viendo las prácticas de futbol de Davis, eso parecía motivar al de cabellos tinto a dar lo mejor de sí, apenas terminaba este se daba una ducha, se cambiaba e iba con el rubio para tener ambos una cita, aunque claro, había momentos en los que Tk se colaba a los camerinos, sorprendía a Davis en la ducha y le ayudaba a relajarse del entrenamiento, aunque casi siempre acababa cubriendo su boca, temblando por como su amante lo arremetía sin piedad mientras sus compañeros de equipo hablaban en las duchas, a veces creía que no le importaba ser atrapado así. 

Eventualmente su relación no pudo ocultarse más, recibiendo buenas y malas reacciones pero ello aunque eso no les importaba, estaban juntos y estaban bien, Tk más que nada se sentía feliz de tener a alguien a su lado que sin importar que dijera se mantuviera ahí, más aun cuando su madre trabajaba de noche, tener a Davis en su apartamento era agradable, le recordaba sus días en el digimundo conviviendo con él, más aun cuando ambos abandonaban sus ropas sabiendo nadie les molestaría, cocinaban, se bañaban, a veces veían una película acurrucados juntos o simplemente se divertían jugando y riéndose del otro, eran jóvenes después de todo pero también eran novios, eso lo hacia todo más especial, sobre todo cuando ambos iban a la cama y dejaban sus deseos uno por el otro tomar el control.

Tk soltó un suspiro y cerro la libreta que tenía en sus manos, sentía sus mejillas rojas pensando que quizás había sido muy específico al escribir ciertas partes, sin embargo no se culpaba a sí mismo, sino a su novio que en el último año le había dado tantos recuerdos que deseaba inmortalizar, cumpleaños, navidades, ocasionales discusiones que agradecía no duraran más de un día, alzo la mirada al cielo nocturno, reviso su digivice y gruño viendo que llevaba 10 minutos de atraso, Davis nunca cambiaria algunos hábitos pero también eran cosas por las que tanto le gustaba, ¿en qué momento se convirtió en un tonto enamorado?....oh si, fue en el verano pasado.

-¡Sorpresa!-

Aquel grito provoco que el rubio dejara de soñar con el pasado, su cuerpo se sobresaltó a la vez que soltó un agudo chillido grito de sorpresa, unas manos le rodearon por la espalda, su corazón latía acelerado mientras escuchaba una risa que el bien conocía, miro de reojo encontrándose con quien esperaba, Davis sonreía ampliamente, apegando su mejilla a la suya claramente feliz de haber logrado la reacción que deseaba.

-¡No hagas eso!- se quejó Tk cruzándose de brazos, más que nada avergonzado por el tipo de sonido que había soltado por lo que hizo.

-Awww pero fue divertido, casi te haces pipi- se burlaba el cabellos tinto dándole pequeños piquetes en su mejilla con su dedo- ¿Me tarde mucho para que estuvieras tan distraído?- cuestiono soltándole rascándose la nuca visiblemente apenado de tal detalle.

-Bastante- afirmo aunque ni siquiera sabía qué hora era, tampoco pudo pensar en ello, Davis había acortado la distancia entre ambos para besar sus labios, un tacto lo suficientemente largo para darle escalofríos y corto para no pasar a mayores -Eso no te salvara- bufo con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas por lo que había hecho.

-Lo sé, ahora, ¿dónde iremos?- cuestiono quitándose los guantes que siempre usaba antes de extenderle su mano, Tk lo observo unos momentos y suspiro antes de aceptarla.

-Al lago, escribí un poco más y quiero que mi novio me dé su opinión- respondió notando como el chico de googles se veía emocionado por ello.

Apenas llegaron al lugar ambos se tendieron en el suave césped del lugar, Davis leía emocionado lo que su pareja le había entregado, no era la libreta de las aventuras en las que ambos terminaron siendo novios, durante el último año Tk había planeado escribir todas sus aventuras, empezando con la que tuvo cuando solo eran 8 niños elegidos, perdidos en isla File, conociendo a sus digimon, sobreviviendo y sin saber el peligro que les esperaba, no eran lindos recuerdos, al menos así creía pero entre más los escribía menos malos eran, se dio cuenta que aun a pesar de tener miedo, siempre encontraban la manera de consolarse unos a otros, quizás por ello encontraba que la compañía de alguien era tan importante, sobre todo cuando era una persona especial para él, había esperado mucho para estar nuevamente con su amado, acurrucado a su pecho mientras este disfrutaba con sus historias, el rubio incluso consideraba que quizás tenia talento para eso.

-Asi que se bañaron todos juntos, Tai y Matt intentaron quitarle la toalla a Joe, este se resistió y entonces.... ¿Gomamon cayó del cielo y le golpeó la cabeza?- cuestiono el cabellos tinto tras leer aquella parte, encontrándola divertida y algo extraña a su manera.

\- Creo que se bañaba con las chicas, estas lo echaron sobre el muro que separaba ambos baños y así, además a Joe se le cayó la toalla - explico Tk rascándose la nuca sabiendo que quizás debería ponerle más detalle a eso.

-Lo sé, aquí pusiste que su pene no era tan grande como el de Izzy pero más que tu hermano - menciono Davis notando como su pareja se ponía tenso -Ohh alguien era un travieso desde pequeño- sonrió pícaramente provocando que este enrojeciera y le intentara quitar la libreta.

-E-Era un niño curioso ¿okey?, además, si tu hubieras estado ahí seguro también se los veías- intentaba excusarse mientras el cabellos tinto se reía manteniendo el libro fuera de su alcance.

-Claro que sí, me gustaría saber de qué tamaño lo tenía Tai, se lo he visto cuando se ducha con nosotros en el club de soccer, incluso flácido es enorme- sonreía Davis notando como Tk dejaba de moverse -Aunque él dice que Izzy es el segundo más grande en el grupo- añadió disfrutando como el rubio parecía interesado en tales detalles.

-¿M-Más que tú?- cuestiono impactado de tales palabras y este asintió, a Tk no le sorprendía que Tai fuera el más grande de todos, desde niño él había destacado en esa parte, ahora Izzy era una sorpresa y de preguntaba que secreto tenía ese chico informático.

-Jeje ¿ya andas pensando en sus penes?-pregunto Davis tocando su mejilla con su dedo, haciéndole reaccionar y este sonreía apenado por ser así.

-No necesito hacerlo, además, tengo un novio que también lo tiene grande y seguro mejor que ellos- dijo con claro orgullo en su voz, esta vez siendo Davis el que se sonrojaba algo avergonzado, el rubio elevo su rostro, se acercó al de este y beso cariñosamente sus labios, sintiendo sus manos acariciar sus mejillas hasta que ambos se separaron viéndose cariñosamente.

-Yo tengo el novio más atractivo de todos, uno que sin duda alguna me encanta cuando es travieso- sonrió mientras podía sentir como Tk mecía su cadera con la suya, una invitación silenciosa a que hicieran algo más divertido esa noche, un acto que habían disfrutado bastante como los amantes que eran.

Sus labios nuevamente se encontraron entre sí, un suspiro de felicidad escapándose de ellos, claramente felices de tener tal contacto, con los segundos únicamente haciéndose más profundo, sus bocas abriéndose levemente para dejar salir sus lenguas, haciendo que se acariciaran lentamente, generándoles cosquillas al igual que un agradable calor en sus cuerpos, las manos de Tk se apoyaron en los hombros de su novio, un escalofrió le recorrió cuando Davis apoyo las suyas en su cintura, acariciándola y deslizándolas con calma hacia su trasero, acariciándolo sobre la tela antes de darle un leve apretón, haciendo que meciera su cadera con la suya, provocando que sus entrepiernas se acariciaran sobre el pantalón, un bulto marcado en ambos mostrando como la cercanía del otro afectaba sus hombrías, el sombrero de Tk cayó al suelo, este alzo sus brazos dejando que le quitara su playera de mangas largas, su pecho quedando descubierto a la luz de la luna, sus pezones rosados destacando aun así, endureciendo levemente por el aire frio del lugar. 

Un gemido escapo de sus labios, Davis se había inclinado para poder besar uno de estos, acariciarlo con su lengua antes de succionarlo suavemente, haciendo con ello que un erótico sonido escapara de los labios del rubio, este se abrazara a él, apegándolo a su torso en señal de gusto por lo que hacía, el cabello tinto tomo su tiempo para estimular ambos botones rosados, finalmente dejándolos húmedos y enrojecidos, observando con gusto el agitado y enrojecido rostro de su amante, Davis se quitó su chaqueta, alzo sus brazos indicando que quería ser desvestido, Tk no dudo en ayudarle, quitando esa molesta prenda y arrojándola lejos, deleitándose con la vista del pecho expuesto de su novio, más firme que antes debido al reciente año y lo que destacaba era un collar que llevaba, uno que tenía un emblema de color dorado.

-Aún no hemos descubierto porque apareció- murmuró Tk acariciándolo con la punta de sus dedos, sabía que significaba "milagros" pero no porque lo tenía Davis, este simplemente se había materializado frente a ellos cuando visitaron el digimundo, el mismo día que ambos se atrevieron a decirle a todos sus conocidos que eran pareja, era misterioso, aun así le gustaba, más aun por como el color hacia juego con su propio emblema, esperanza.

-A mí me gusta, pienso que es un premio por ser el novio del chico más sexy del mundo - sonrió Davis sacando pecho en un gesto presumido.

-Jeje, ese es un modo algo romántico de verlo- el rubio no pudo evitar sentirse apenado por sus palabras, especialmente por como sabía que era honesto al respecto- Aunque parece que eso te emociona bastante- añadió en un tono burlón mientras acariciaba el bulto de Davis, viendo como este temblaba y soltaba un gemido.

-¿Y de quien es la culpa?- bufo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, Tk simplemente sonrió en señal de que le daba gusto ser el culpable, movió su mano lentamente, aparto el botón del short que usaba su amante, bajo el cierre lentamente y al bajarlo un poco la enorme hombría de Davis quedo libre, apuntando al cielo con orgullo y siendo un deleite para los ojos del rubio.

-Parece que alguien se quitó la ropa interior de camino aquí - sonrió Tk de modo pícaro mientras tocaba suavemente la punta expuesta, esta se encontraba enrojecida, una señal de excitación que hizo su propia hombría palpitar en sus pantalones - Estas muy duro, supongo que debo hacerme responsable - se relamió los labios mientras acariciaba la verga del cabellos tinto con ambas manos, moviéndolas de arriba a abajo lentamente disfrutando lo cálido que era.

Davis simplemente beso su mejilla y se tendió en el césped, sintiendo como Tk le alzaba las piernas para quitarle del todo la ropa, zapatillas, calcetines, lo único que le quedo fueron sus googles en la cabeza, apoyo sus manos en su nuca con toda calma, sabiendo que a su novio le gustaba tomarse un momento para apreciar su cuerpo desnudo, el rubio gateo hacia él, beso sus labios, mejillas, cuello, en su pecho se tomó la libertad de succionar más fuerte, dejando la marca de un chupón escuchando con gusto a Davis suspirar por ello. 

Siguió descendiendo, no le tomo mucho llegar a la hombría del cabellos tinto, apenas la tuvo frente a el no dudo en frotarlo contra su mejilla, sintiendo lo duro y caliente que estaba, como palpitaba en busca de placer que él le daría, beso de un extremo al otro, su lengua lo recorrió pues adoraba su sabor masculino, incluso se tomó la libertad de chupar sus bolas, con cada segundo Davis sentía que explotaría, no negaba que le gustaba cuando Tk lamia en aquella zona, es más, le encantaba pero en esos momentos era una placentera tortura, el rubio simplemente disfrutaba cada segundo de ello, la presión en su entrepierna haciéndose finalmente insoportable, podía sentir lo húmeda que estaba su ropa interior, desabrocho su short, lo bajo junto a sus calzoncillos dejando su verga finalmente libre, la punta ya soltando gotas de placer por el simple hecho de lamer la hombría de su amante.

-Ahhh.....sabes, no es justo que solo yo me sienta bien- susurro Davis en señal de que deseaba darle placer, Tk sonrió y no se resistió, aparto sus ropas y zapatillas, apenas su cuerpo desnudo entro en contacto con el del cabello tinto soltó un gemido, se acomodó sobre este, ambos teniendo la entrepierna del otro frente a sus rostros, Davis saco su lengua, dispuesto a saborear el pene chorreante del rubio, sin embargo este movió su cadera, en un rápido movimiento sentándose sobre él, tomándole por sorpresa el rubio meció su cadera, frotando su trasero haciéndole sentir sus suaves nalgas contra su rostro.

-Lo siento cariño, pero realmente quiero que me atiendas ahí- sonreía Tk con sus mejillas sonrojadas, dándole cariñosos besos a la verga del cabellos tinto, haciendo enfasis en la punta y moviendo su lengua en círculos sobre esta, haciéndole ponerse tenso y gemir cuando finalmente el rubio lo comenzó a meter en su boca.

Se podía ver como Tk ya estaba acostumbrado a hacer ese tipo de cosas, especialmente por como ya no sufría ningún tipo de arcada, su garganta permanecía relajada, guiando la verga de Davis hasta esta, en cosa de segundos engullendo hasta el último centímetro, cerrando los ojos al estar gozando del sabor que tenía, dando una sonora chupada en señal de cuanto le encantaba, finalmente meciendo su cabeza de atrás a adelante, haciendo esa dureza frotarse en su lengua y la zona interna de sus mejillas, cuidando de no usar sus dientes pero a veces no podía evitar darle una mordida juguetona, sintiendo como palpitaba en respuesta y sabia su amado lo gozaba.

Davis se encontraba ahogando sus gemidos en el trasero de Tk, incapaz de poder pensar ante todo el placer que le daba el rubio, aun así captando las señales que este le daba al menear su trasero, indicando que esperaba que le hiciera sentir bien también, el cabellos tinto sujeto las nalgas que estaban sobre él, las apretó y le dio una cariñosa mordida a una, disfrutando dejar marcados sus dientes en la pálida piel del rubio, sus ojos se enfocaron en el lugar que pedía su atención, el agujero de Tk, uno rosado y levemente dilatado, Davis soplo suavemente sobre este, viendo cómo se contraía y el rubio temblaba por ello, sonrió por aquella reacción, era obvio que aquella zona ahora era un punto demasiado sensible para él, acerco sus labios para poder besar aquel agujero, su nariz aun podía sentir el olor a jabón, era claro que Tk se había preparado antes de venir al digimundo, sabiendo aquello no dudo en sacar su lengua, presionando suavemente y sonriendo cuando pudo introducirla sin esfuerzo, saboreando las paredes anales del rubio y mojándolas con su saliva.

-Mmm estas muy abierto, tu agujero se abre muy fácil, está completamente amoldado a mí - Davis disfrutaba dándole besos húmedos al ano de Tk, sintiendo como este soltaba una cantidad más grande de saliva con cada movimiento de su lengua, una clara señal de que disfrutaba lo que hacía.

De vez en cuando podía sentirse una suave brisa en el lugar, la mayoría de los digimon en los alrededores se encontraban dormidos, sin embargo algunos a escondidas espiaban a la pareja en la orilla del lago, algunos interesados, otros con un brillo lujurioso en su mirada, algunos incluso manoseándose, ninguno queriendo interrumpir aunque tampoco fuera como si ellos se dieran cuenta de su presencia, ambos estaban sumidos en su propio mundo, Tk mantenía sus ojos cerrados, su rostro únicamente expresaba placer, los movimientos de su cabeza tomaban ritmos distintos, rápidos y cortos haciendo sus chupadas más sonoras, lentos y profundos donde guiaba la verga de Davis a su garganta, disfrutando como su amado temblaba por eso, separaba sus piernas e impulsaba su cadera contra él, arremetiendo su boca en un mensaje de querer más.

Las manos del rubio acariciaban sus muslos, masajeaban sus bolas y las apretaban, disfrutando como se sentían pesadas y eso significaba que tenía mucho para él, no pudo evitar gemir con fuerza, siendo ahogado por la hombría en su boca pues Davis había succionado su ano, un escalofrío recorriéndole y más cuando volvió a hacerlo, el cabellos tinto guiado por el placer que Tk le daba estimulaba su agujero, su lengua entrando y saliendo de este, simulando penetraciones y cada vez buscando ir mas adentro, no importaba cuantas veces lo hiciera, para él su amado simplemente era delicioso, como tal no podía contenerse en chupar cada vez más fuerte, notando como este se dilataba más para él, mecía su cadera empujando su trasero contra él, un mensaje silencioso de cuanto le gustaba y deseaba por mas, el modo en que el pene de Tk chorreaba sobre su pecho también era otra señal de eso.

\- ¡¡Mmm!! - el rubio podía sentir como se acercaba su orgasmo, no era que el fuera de los que acabaran fácil, sino que en el último año su agujero se había vuelto una zona erógena, sumado al hecho de como Davis arremetía su boca era un placer doble, más por como que soltaba gotas de placer, tembló cuando sintió las manos de este en su trasero, observo de reojo como alzaba una de estas y le dio una fuerte nalgada, el sonido resonó en el lugar y sus oídos, una fuerte chupada acabo con sus defensas y termino eyaculando, manchando el pecho y emblema de Davis con su semen mientras su cuerpo se ponía tenso por ello.

-¡¡Ahhh!!- la sensación de sentirse manchado, el modo en que Tk succionaba su verga desesperado, como tragaba hasta el último centímetro ocasiono que Davis empujara su cadera, llegando lo más profundo que podía antes de eyacular, descargar su semilla masculina en su boca sin control alguno, gimiendo de placer mientras escuchaba los gimoteos de su novio -Ohhh.....mmm bébete todo- aquello era una orden que Tk no necesitaba, este agitado tragaba hasta la última gota, sin duda disfrutando ello pues el solo sabor mantenía su pene erecto, ambos se quedaron en esa posición unos momentos, recuperando el aliento hasta que el rubio lentamente saco la verga de Davis de su boca, un último chorro siendo expulsado y manchando su rostro.

-Mmm..... alguien estaba acumulado- sonrió Tk de modo travieso mientras se relamía los labios, dándole un cariñoso beso a la punta notando como permanecía duro.

-Créeme que tengo mucho más para ti- dijo Davis mientras recogía algo del semen que libero en su pecho, chupando sus dedos y soltando un sonido de gusto al saborear la semilla masculina del rubio, no pudo contenerse en darle una fuerte nalgada, escuchando con gusto como este gimoteaba en respuesta por ello, Tk se posiciono sobre él, terminando sentado en sus piernas mientras la dureza del cabellos tinto acababa entre sus nalgas- Vaya, alguien está ansioso - su tono mostraba cierta excitación por el hecho de que el rubio tomara tanto la iniciativa.

-Mmm he esperado todo el día por esto- gimoteo por como al estar ocupados con sus familias no se habían visto, era verano, deseaba más que nada volver a pasar tiempo con su novio, especialmente esos momentos donde sus cuerpos parecían pedir por el otro.

-Entonces somos dos- sonrió Davis en señal de que también lo había deseado, apartarse de todos y simplemente estar con quien había conquistado su corazón, se vieron uno al otro, sonrieron y se acercaron para besarse, mezclando el sabor del semen del otro en aquel cariñoso tacto.

Sin poder contenerse más ambos se acomodaron de mejor manera, Tk temblaba al sentir como Davis frotaba la punta de su verga contra su agujero húmedo, le sujetaba las caderas para mantenerlo en posición, ambos viéndose uno al otro queriendo apreciar las expresiones que harían al estar unidos, el rubio comenzó a descender lentamente, un suspiro escapando de sus labios cuando la punta ingreso, poco a poco lo hacia el largo y sus mejillas enrojecieron, parecía que Davis tenía razón, su interior estaba amoldado a su hombría, de otra manera no se deslizaría tan fácilmente como ahora, el cabellos tinto disfrutaba hacerlo lento, le gustaba saborear la sensación de meterse en Tk, como las paredes anales del rubio se apretaban, dándole la bienvenida y casi succionándolo como si lo extrañaran, haciendo presión le hizo sentarse de golpe, haciéndole soltar un gemido y apretarse más fuerte por aquel movimiento, el rubio inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo un espasmo en todo su cuerpo al sentir esa dureza palpitando dentro de él, respiro profundo, no sentía dolor alguno, más bien se sentía bien la sensación de su recto invadido por Davis, una sola mirada al rostro de este le confirmo que se sentía igual.

Tk no quiso perder más tiempo, usando la fuerza de sus piernas se levantó de la verga de su novio, sacando incluso la punta y ante su mirada se dejó caer de golpe, empalándose y gritando de gusto por ello, repitiendo ese movimiento una y otra vez haciendo a Davis gruñir en gusto, el cabellos tinto se sentó en su sitio, le sujeto las caderas con firmeza y le hizo dar un fuerte sentón, el gemido que quiso soltar siendo ahogado entre sus labios, los dedos del cabello tinto se clavaron en su piel, ayudándole a moverse de un modo más veloz, aumentando con ello la agradable fricción entre su verga y las paredes anales del rubio, la temperatura en sus cuerpos elevándose más, los labios de Davis dejando besos en el pecho, marcas en señal de que aquel ángel rubio ya tenía a alguien que lo amaba, que sabía hacerle sentir bien, mostrar un lado pervertido que sabía bien únicamente él había presenciado, una llama ardiendo más fuerte en su interior con cada movimiento, una que le hacía querer más de Tk, finalmente llevándolo a aferrarlo a él para rodar en el suelo, esta vez quedando arriba de este, disfrutando la sorpresa en su rostro antes de apartar sus piernas.

-Ahhh....D-Davis- gimoteo antes de gritar cuando este se impulsó agresivamente contra él, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al sentir que llegaba más adentro, sus piernas se separaron más para él, apretó los dientes y sus manos se aferraron al césped.

-Ohhh.....tan apretado.....mas- ambos estaban demasiado atrapados en aquel apasionado acto, nada más parecía estar en la visión del otro, quizás por ello ninguno notaba el emblema en el cuello de Davis brillando, en el pecho de Tk apareció el suyo por un instante, ambos reaccionando entre sí, el chico de googles soltó un rugido al sentir un fuerte ardor en su hombría, uno tan placentero que le hacía imposible detenerse, en una estocada el rubio grito más fuerte al sentir un golpe en su abdomen.

-"C-Creo que le creció más"- aquel pensamiento provoco que Tk apoyara ambas manos en su pancita, temblando por los impactos que sentía en este desde su interior, un hilo de saliva caía de su boca, estaba lleno, Davis había atravesado su recto estimulando todo a su paso, especialmente su próstata la cual parecía vibrar del placer, uno que hizo el pene erecto del rubio comenzar a chorrear.

-Tk.....eres mío.....solo mío- el tono ronco de Davis mostraba como este se encontraba perdido en el momento, sus caderas tomaban más intensidad, impactando las de su amante, sus bolas al chocar con sus nalgas hacia un sonido seco y excitante, uno que hacia sus cuerpos sudar cada vez más.

Las piernas de Tk rodearon la cadera de Davis, manteniéndolo apegado a él, evitando que pudiera alejarse más de lo necesario, sus brazos rodeaban el cuello de su novio, jalando hacia el para unirse en un húmedo beso, su verga se frotaba en el firme abdomen de Davis, los impactos, las caricias, el modo en que el aire que respiraba era únicamente la fragancia masculina de este, fue imposible contenerse más, grito el nombre de su amado con placer, eyaculando sobre el cuerpo de ambos, manchando el abdomen de ambos con su semen, sus paredes anales se apretaron aún más, apresando la hombría de su novio sin piedad, haciéndole soltar un rugido de éxtasis al no poder contenerse más, dando una última estocada se descargó completamente dentro de Tk.

Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa por como en lugar de sentir chorros aquello parecía un torrente, uno caliente y viscoso que no se detenían, su recto quedando inundado en cosa de segundos, ninguna gota siendo capaz de salir debido a la enorme hombría de su novio aun en su agujero, soltó un fuerte gemido al sentir como estaba entrando más aun, manchando sus entrañas, haciéndole encorvar su espalda y su abdomen finalmente comenzó a inflarse, un pequeño bulto formándose y en este apareciendo el emblema de los milagros, algo que duro unos segundos únicamente y que ninguno de ellos pudo notar, finalmente el orgasmo de Davis comenzó a perder fuerza, volviéndose chorros y eventualmente unas gotas, quedando toda su semilla masculina profundo en el rubio mientras ambos intentaban recuperar el aliento.

-Es......mucho- Tk jadeaba agitado sin poder creer lo sucedido, jamás había pasado antes, claro, algunas veces había quedado demasiado lleno por hacerlo múltiples veces seguidas pero no al punto de que su pancita creciera- Mmm....casi parecías caballo - susurro avergonzado de sus propias ideas, así lo había sentido y si era honesto.....era algo excitante.

-L-Lo siento, no sé qué fue eso- murmuró Davis rascándose la nuca sonrojado de sus palabras, con todo cuidado retiro su hombría del interior de Tk, escuchándole gemir y cuando salió la punta, un gran chorro de su semen fue expulsado del agujero dilatado del rubio, manchando el césped debajo de ellos y provocando que este se viera sorprendido, no solo por lo mucho que soltó sino que su hombría lucia más grande que antes.

\- W-Wow, hablando de caballos – tartamudeo el rubio completamente impactado, no solo la verga de Davis había crecido hasta unos 29 cm sino que era más grueso, la sola idea de que eso estuvo dentro de él le hizo sentir apenado, aunque en parte orgulloso por poder con todo eso.

\- Jeje creo que ahora le hago la competencia a Tai – se rio Davis rascándose la nuca algo apenado, masajeo sus bolas sintiéndolas más grandes también, no entendía que había ocurrido aunque realmente no se quejaba, el hecho de haber eyaculado tanto se había sentido increíble, más aun por como aun veía su semen siendo expulsado del agujero abierto de su novio, este notando donde observaba y separando sus nalgas para que viera mejor lo que hizo.

-Yo creo que intentabas meter un bebe dentro de mí- murmuro Tk sonrojado por sus propias palabras, la sola idea hizo que su abdomen se comenzara a sentir cálido, observo a su novio y se relamió los labios, se colocó en cuatro patas frente a él, apoyo su cabeza en el césped y con sus manos aparto sus nalgas, enseñándole como le había dejado -Ahora, ¿quieres meter uno de verdad en mí? - le propuso con un tono pícaro mientras mecía su trasero frente a sus ojos, disfrutando como Davis parecía en shock pero su verga erecta era la única respuesta que necesitaba.

El tiempo fue algo que perdió su importancia para ambos amantes, bajo la luz de la brillante luna hacían el amor una y otra vez, llamándose uno al otro entre gemidos, buscando el tacto del cuerpo del otro, estos chocando entre si de un modo intenso, alcanzando el placentero orgasmo una y otra vez hasta caer agotados en el lugar, Tk acurrucado en el pecho de Davis, este jugando con sus cabellos mientras que su otra mano acariciaba su pancita que estaba bastante abultada, ninguna gota del semen del cabello tinto llegaba a salir de él, era difícil cuando su verga aún estaba dentro de él, tapando su agujero y manteniendo todo dentro, el rubio la observaba sonrojado pues realmente parecía haber sido preñado por su novio, una cosa imposible pero que aun así le hacía sonreír, pensar en un futuro en el cual seguían juntos sin importar nada, eso le hacía tener una sonrisa en su rostro disfrutando aquellos momentos.

Una semana después finalmente llego el día que ambos habían esperado, juntando lo necesario ambos resumieron sus aventuras en el mundo digital, Tk sonreía ampliamente pues estaba ansioso de saber que pasaría en todo el mes que estarían ahí, iban de un lado a otro sintiéndose en libertad, la misma que experimentaron la primera vez y donde se enamoraron, conocían nuevos digimon, recorrían lugares que antes no pudieron ver, se bañaban juntos y en momentos hacían el amor, sin embargo había algo diferente en esa ocasión y no era por el hecho de ser novios, no sabía cómo explicarlo pero el rubio sentía que cada día su cuerpo se sentía diferente, más aun cuando hacia el amor con su amante. 

Tk sentía que su cuerpo estaba en llamas con el mas mínimo contacto, se excitaba tan fácil y sentía su ano contraerse en deseos de ser penetrado, un extraño apetito sexual floreciendo, algo que le llevo incluso a terminar de rodillas en medio de camino, lamiendo la hombría de su amado incluso frente a sus digimon, viendo con un brillo de lujuria en sus ojos el nuevo tamaño que había adquirido Davis, lo disfrutaba aún más cada vez que lo introducía en el, llegando profundo y tocando algo extraño en su interior que le hacía chillar, no tenía idea que era pero simplemente perdía la cabeza cada vez que esa enorme hombría lo tocaba, sus agujero se mojaba dejándole deslizarse más fácil, su cabeza daba vueltas y no era el único que sufría cosas extrañas, Davis a veces perdía el control moviéndose contra el de un modo más intenso, perdido en el acto, casi pareciendo un animal apareándose con su pareja.

Aquellos momentos repitiéndose hasta el punto que Tk comenzó a sentirse más extraño, primero fue cansancio a lo cual culpaba a su intenso frenesí sexual de los últimos días, posteriormente tuvo nauseas e incluso vómitos que logro ocultar, el día en que no pudo comer nada por cómo le daba asco tuvieron que interrumpir el viaje, quiso negarse, insistiendo que quizás solo era un dolor de estómago por beber agua contaminada, aunque claro, con Davis no pudo ganar pues este simplemente lo vistió a la fuerza y lo cargo al portal más cercano, ir al médico fue todo un tormento, de un examen sanguíneo le pidieron otro, de este a otros más, fueron días molestos por cómo ni siquiera podía ir al digimundo, encerrado con el calor de la ciudad pero al menos apreciaba que su novio le hiciera compañía, al menos cuando podía pero extrañaba pasar las noches con él, finalmente llegó el momento de que tuvo una última cita con su doctor, al menos creía que sería así por como ya no sentía tantos mareos, aunque sus palabras nunca las esperaba.

-¿Estoy embarazado?- cuestiono Tk creyendo que sería una broma pero el medico negó enseñándole unos exámenes.

\- No sé cómo es posible, pero de algún modo desarrollaste un desvió en tu recto que lleva a un útero, todo luce saludable y diría que tienes unas dos semanas-

-Pero yo nunca.....¿qué pudo causarlo?- pregunto sintiéndose algo confundido, más que nada asustado de como reaccionaria su madre y novio que lo esperaban afuera.

-Es un misterio para nosotros también, es como si algo hubiera generado un cambio dentro de ti- dijo este sin tener ningún tipo de explicación científica para tal suceso.

-Cambios.....el digimundo- susurro Tk recordando como todo inicio en aquel lugar de datos, aquellas sensaciones pasando al mundo humano, nunca se le llego a ocurrir que su biología cambiaria de tal manera, se acarició suavemente su abdomen, llevaba él bebe de Davis dentro de él.

Cuando salió de la consulta decidió ir a casa, hablarlo en privado con su madre y novio, ambos se quedaron en completo shock por ello, Tk sentía que iba a vomitar del suspenso que se había generado, Davis fue el primero en reaccionar sonriendo, abrazándose a él claramente emocionado al saber que en verdad era posible para ellos ser padre, el rubio se sonrojo por sus palabras, no esperaba eso pero realmente estaba aliviado de que no se alejara, su madre por otro lado dio un golpe a la mesa, los regaño a ambos por varias horas, el rubio temía cual sería la decisión que tomaría al respecto de su situación, agradeció el momento en que pudo ir a su habitación suspiro mientras se tendía en la cama en compañía de Davis, su madre dijo que lo ayudaría a criarlo, Tk no se esperaba eso pero también entendía porque, sabía que ella no se sentía la mejor mamá por haberse divorciado, separarlo de su hermano de pequeño y casi siempre dejarlo solo por el trabajo, paso una mano por su frente, solamente pensar en cómo reaccionaría Matt le estresaba, sintió una mano acariciar su abdomen, desvió su mirada hacia su acompañante, no sabía cómo Davis no estaba asustado, incluso parecía aún bastante feliz, a veces balbuceaba nombres muy malos, preguntando su opinión y este se reía por algunos, necesitaba eso, relajarse un momento y abrazarse a él, sabiendo que ahora tendría que aprender a vivir con lo ocurrido, sin embargo entre los brazos de Davis, comenzaba a pensar que no sería una mala experiencia.

Estaban juntos, estarían bien.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience.
> 
> http://tiny.cc/NI0W4
> 
> Also be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar!


End file.
